robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno-Lease
Techno-Lease was a Dutch machine that competed in two international events at the end of Series 3 of Robot Wars. However, it failed to win any of its three battles, falling in the first round of The First World Championship, and the group stage of the International League Championship. In contrast to Techno-Lease, Erik de Vrijer's robot Slicer achieved tremendous success, winning the first Dutch Robot Wars. Although it failed to qualify for the seventh series of the UK Wars, it ultimately went undefeated in televised competition. Design Techno-Lease is a shiny box-shaped robot. Its weapons were a row of spikes on the front and a circular saw (described as a grinding blade.), the latter of which was mounted on a movable arm that could quickly flip out from inside the back of the machine. Robot History Series 3 Techno-Lease represented the Netherlands in the First World Championship that was held after the Third Wars. In the first round, it went up against Behemoth, who was representing the UK. The two machines ponderously approached each other, with Behemoth getting its lifting scoop in underneath Techno-Lease. Behemoth then flipped it over with ease. Techno-Lease wasn't able to right itself and was therefore eliminated from the competition. Techno-Lease later competed in the International League Championship that was held at the end of the Third Wars. It was placed in Group B, putting it up against Prometheus (representing the USA) and Razer (representing the UK). Techno-Lease's first battle saw it go up against Prometheus. This battle consisted of a stalemate pushing match, with neither machine taking the advantage with a long run over the other. Little damage was caused to either machine too. Unsurprisingly, both robots lasted to the end of time, with the judges declaring the battle a draw and giving both robots one point each. However, Techno-Lease then had to fight Razer. In this battle, Techno-Lease was always second best, with the English robot puncturing its shiny shell in several places using its claw weapon. This left Techno-Lease in a crumpled mess, eventually leaving it immobilised. As Razer then took on the house robots, Dead Metal came in and dragged Techno-Lease around the arena for a little while longer, cutting into it with its circular saw. Cease was eventually called and Techno-Lease was eliminated from the International League Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 1 Series Record UK Series Dutch Series Trivia *Techno-Lease's two losses were against both the Champion and Runner-Up of the First World Championship. Coincidentally, had it beaten Razer in the International Championship, it would also have fought Diotoir, one of the competition's two Semi-Finalists. *A clip of Techno-Lease being attacked by the House Robots was later used in the show's opening sequence. Category:Dutch Robots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Robots that bore the Dutch flag Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4